1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new sheet of mulch material and to a new method of making such a sheet of mulch material.
2. Prior Art Statement
It is known to provide a sheet of mulch material comprising a sheet or film of polymeric material that has a plurality of openings passing therethrough with such sheet of material being adapted to be disposed on the ground.
It is also known to provide a sheet of mulch material comprising a sheet of fabric material that is adapted to be disposed on the ground.
It is also known to provide a sheet of mulch material comprising a plurality of ribbons of the same type of material and disposed in overlapping relation at adjacent edges thereof, such overlapping ribbons being secured together by needle punching or the like and thereby providing coplanar openings through the sheet at the non-secured portions of the overlapping sections thereof.